youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lonniedos
Lonnie Randall (born: ), better known online as lonniedos, is a Gaming YouTuber who mainly plays games on iOS. He currently lives in Las Vegas with his roomate Robby. He has two channels, lonniedos, which is his main gaming channel, and lonnie, which is his vlogging channel. Lonnie’s YouTube channel is currently growing an average of 2,500 subscribers a day. Channels Lonnie is lonniedos's vlog channel. He often gets invited by gaming companies to go to different countries and work with them, so he vlogs whenever he can. He also vlogs around his house. Lonniedos is Lonnie's gaming channel where he posts once a day. He posts a variety of iOS games, but he will occasionally play a computer game, like he did with his I Am Bread lets play or his Rocket League livestream. This is a very rare occasion, however. The different games he has played in the past include: Dumb Ways to Die, Hungry Shark Evolution, Temple Run, Doodle Jump, and Minecraft. Quotes * "I don't even know what i'm talking about!" * "I make videos, not sense" * "What the freaking balls!" * "Doyle" * "I would ________ if i was any good at video games!" * "Does anyone actually take this seriously?!" * "Lonniedos, that's me twice" * "Dumb ways to Doyle" * "Pew!" * "Mr. Potate" Gaming style Lonniedos has a truly unique and entertaining gaming style. He posts whenever he can it instead of sticking to a strict schedule and throws jump cuts in randomly, which makes his videos feel short and to the point. He usually plays new games that come out, which is nice especially if he gets access to a game before its release date so you can tell if you want to download it yourself or not. He has a different style of commentating, because instead of thinking carefully about what he's going to say before he speaks, he just says whatever comes to his mind which usually results in nonsensical sentences. Personal life On November 20, 2012, when his channel hit 100,000 subscribers, he started to make gaming videos. His first gaming video was called "Super Mario 64 - FIRST GAME EVER - Part 1". That day, he explained why in a vlog. Play buttons On October 7, 2014, Lonnie's silver play button arrived and he made a video about it. In the video, he jokes about having 100,000 subs in 2014. It arrived when he had about 298,000 subscribers. Series 3 iPhone Games Though this concept was executed on Lonnie's channel in 2016, he does most of his "3 iPhone Games" videos from 2018 onwards. Generally, he plays the top free iOS games at the time of recording. Broken VHS Tape Broken VHS Tape is a series of 30-minute vlogs comprised of assorted vlog footage from various months. Lonnie has generally considered this series to be his favorite videos that he made. In February of 2019, he announced that he has 50 copies of Broken VHS Tape and Broken VHS Tape 2 on VHS. Dumb Ways To Die To say that Lonnie is a superfan of Dumb Ways To Die is a huge understatement. Ever since first playing the game on May 27th, 2013, he was hooked. He unlocked all the characters in the original game and showed support for all its spinoffs. His love for the game was at such a high level to the point where Metro Trains Melbourne, the developers of Dumb Ways To Die, sent him an exclusive fan package promoting Dumb Ways To Die 2, which also got sent to six other superfans. Videos on the Halfbrick Studios channel Halfbrick Studios is one of the biggest developers in the early years of mobile gaming. They have made classics like Fruit Ninja and Jetpack Joyride, as well as other games, most of which have been discontinued. Almost every Saturday since September 29th, 2018, Lonnie has made videos on Halfbrick's YouTube channel. Trivia *Lonnie is 5'5" tall. Subscriber milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 2 days due to the time zone difference. *100,000 subscribers: November 20, 2012 *200,000 subscribers: January 2, 2013 *300,000 subscribers: October 24, 2014 *400,000 subscribers: April 27, 2015 *500,000 subscribers: July 1, 2015 *600,000 subscribers: September 4, 2015 *700,000 subscribers: March 12, 2016 *800,000 subscribers: June 17, 2017 *900,000 subscribers: January 13, 2019 Video view milestones *100 million video views: December 6, 2017 *200 million video views: February 19, 2018 *300 million video views: April 9, 2018 *400 million video views: July 12, 2018 Gallery LonniedosFace.jpg|Lonnie in January 2013. 2015Lonnie.jpg|Lonnie in April 2015 2017Lonnie.jpg|Lonnie in May 2017 Lonnie2018.jpg|Lonnie in April 2018 Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers